


A Little Twisted

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: When Sehun and Kyungsoo go on vacation, Sehun asks a personal question and gets more information than he expected.





	

“Are you and Jongin together?”

Kyungsoo looked away from his book to stare at Sehun, who was lying on the hotel bed. Sehun’s phone sat heavy on his chest. He wondered if he shouldn’t have put it down. Maybe this was one of those questions that was better left unasked. 

But he just really wanted to know for sure. Kyungsoo and Jongin were close in a way that Sehun and Jongin just weren’t despite being the same age. They had far more patience for each other than anyone else in the group. Sehun always chalked it up to their similarly withdrawn, mild personalities. Even when they wanted to be alone, they could be alone together. 

But a few weeks ago Sehun saw yet another Kaisoo fan theory on the internet and just had to take a look. Curiosity killed the cat. The theory seemed plausible. There were forums full of evidence, most of it dismissible, but where there’s smoke there’s fire, and Sehun at least knew even better than the fans when Jongin looked undeniably protective and jealous. 

“Have you asked Lee Taemin the same question?” 

Coming from Soo, that could have been a scolding just as much as a legitimate question. Sehun had never been one to apologize for anything. 

“No. Should I?” 

“You’d get the same answer.” 

“Which is?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Oh.” Soo couldn’t lie to save his life. They weren’t together then. Sehun wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or disappointed. “Okay.” 

“You’re asking the wrong question.” 

Sehun waited, but Kyungsoo didn’t elaborate. Sehun wished people wouldn’t do that to him; give him ambiguous answers that left room for interpretation. The boys did it all the time because they’d learned a long time ago that Sehun would give up before actually figuring out what they meant. They could avoid telling him things without ever actually lying. It was their careless, patronizing way of telling Sehun that he was either too dumb or too young for ‘big boy talk.’

Kyungsoo knew he hated it. Sehun had complained to him about it before. Because when sweet, motherly Suho was too busy, Kyungsoo was the next best thing. Sehun remembered Kyungsoo saying something about maybe trying harder to figure it out and proving the members wrong, so that maybe next time they wouldn’t try to cover things up with half answers.

Soo didn’t get it. Soo was smart. Sehun sighed in frustrations and rubbed his temples. Thinking was hard. 

Sehun thought back on all the odd moments between Kyungsoo and Jongin over the years. All the looks and touches Sehun had seen gifs of on the internet. All the moments in the dorm. The snuggles Kyungsoo gave Jongin that he never gave anyone else. Asking the wrong question. So if he asked another similar question he might get a different answer?

One moment popped to the surface. A while ago on a radio show, Kyungsoo mentioned as a joke that he was the member in charge of punishment. Sehun and Jongin sat next to each other while they listened, holding hands, and when Kyungsoo said that, Jongin’s hand tightened in his own. Sehun looked over to find that Jongin had an odd, glassy look in his eyes that Sehun didn’t understand. Jongin blinked it away quickly and let go of Sehun’s hand. 

“Have you and Jongin ever… messed around? Like had sex and stuff?” 

“Bingo.”

Sehun’s eyes widened in shock. Even after suspecting, he still had to process the answer. Jongin and Kyungsoo fucked. That was kind of a big deal. Kyungsoo set the book down on his lap and watched Sehun closely.

“But you’re not together?” 

“Sometimes we help each other relax. Jongin does the same thing with Taemin, too, so no, we’re not together.” 

Sehun felt kind of jealous, and very conscious of his own virginity. Wide eyed, innocent, teddy bear Jongin had sex with multiple people on a regular basis. Some part of him also felt a little betrayed. He and Jongin weren’t as close as Jongin and Kyungsoo, but he at least thought Jongin would tell him. He’d even confided in Jongin that he might be interested in men. Maybe more so than girls, but Jongin hadn’t said anything. Not even a hint. How close did you have to be to Kim Jongin before he confided in you? Before he had sex with you?

“How often?” 

“Not very. It’s hard to find a time and a place where we can get as loud as we want for as long as we want.” 

“You two are some of the quietest people I know.” 

“And?”

Sehun shrugged, trying to imagine what kind of noises they would be making, and quickly stopped himself. 

“Are you going to ask who tops?” 

“Do I even have to? I’m assuming you do.” 

“Really? That’s nice to hear. You’re right, of course.” 

Sehun picked up his phone and scrolled absently through Instagram, not really seeing any of the pictures. He was still so curious. He didn’t know if he was allowed to ask more. When he realized he was half way through the posts he saw when he checked that morning, he put his phone back down and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Sehun…” 

“What does he like?” 

Kyungsoo didn’t answer, just stared at Sehun with an unreadable expression, and Sehun heaved another sigh. 

“I’m just curious.” 

“Are you jealous?” 

Sehun opened his mouth to say no but hesitated. 

“I-I just… I thought we were close enough that he would…” 

Kyungsoo set his book down on the chair and walked over to the bed. Sehun shrank back sheepishly when Soo sat down beside him and leaned over him, one hand braced on the bed next to Sehun’s opposite hip. 

“The first time I fucked Jongin, it was during overdose promotions, and we were alone in the dorm because everybody else went out for dinner and a movie. We were cuddling on the couch and I playfully choked him out, like I do with Chanyeol all the time, and he got hard. He was wearing sweatpants; it was really obvious. Usually when I do that I don’t actually end up cutting off air flow, so as soon as I stopped and he got a few deep breathes in, I did it again, but harder. And then again. And then again, until he finally rolled off me so he could gasp and moan on the floor. I came over to see if he was okay and he begged me to hit him.” 

Sehun stared up at him, stunned, his breath coming shallow. Kyungsoo stared back evenly, his gaze dark and intent behind his glasses. Sehun was reminded of monster and lotto, of the dark, crazed looks on Kyungsoo’s face. He’d gotten so manly so fast. Sehun imagined the squishy, boyish Kyungsoo from a few years ago wearing those same expressions as he slapped Jongin across the face where the other boy knelt on the living room floor. Jongin would have been blonde then. It was a bit of a shock to reconcile the Jongin he knew with the one Kyungsoo described, but it wasn’t so far fetched that Sehun couldn’t see it. He could easily imagine his sweet, cuddly Jongin on his knees begging to be choked and hurt. Jongin had always been a little twisted. 

“He likes it rough. He likes it when I pull his hair and tie him up and call him a pathetic slut. He likes it when I gag him by stuffing my dirty boxers in his mouth and spank him until he cries. He likes roleplay. I’ll be the corrupt cop and he can be the arrested delinquent who just doesn’t want his parents to know. I’ll put him in handcuffs and fuck him with a police baton. I’ll be the master and he can be my favorite slave. I’ll keep him chained up in a hotel room for the better part of a day with a plug in his ass, and only let him out to fuck him.” Kyungsoo crawled onto the bed and pushed both knees between Sehun’s legs. Sehun’s throat felt tight, his breathing a little labored. 

“He likes it when I hold him down.” He tossed Sehun’s phone onto the floor, and then grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the pillow beside his head. “He likes it when I step on him and make him sob and beg. He likes it when I pound him into the mattress and cum deep inside his body. He likes it when I catch the cum as it drips out and push it back inside.”

The tinniest moan squeaked out of Sehun’s throat, the mental of image of Jongin fucked out and dripping cum dancing behind his eyes. 

“You seem a little overwhelmed, Sehun.” He dropped his hips down onto Sehun’s and ground their crotches together, and Sehun bit his lip and pushed up against Kyungsoo’s hands. His grip was firm and surprisingly strong. Kyungsoo lowered himself down until his lips hovered over Sehun’s, his expression calm and predatory, and Sehun whimpered. His hips twitched back up into Kyungsoo’s almost against his will, and Kyungsoo smirked and pressed his lips indulgently to Sehun’s. They were so soft and plush. Sehun moaned and pressed back without thinking. 

Kyungsoo chuckled low in his chest as he slid his lips teasingly along Sehun’s and rolled his hips down, nice and slow. This was a side of Soo that Sehun had only ever seen in music videos. The way he talked about his and Jongin’s exploits made it clear that Jongin wasn’t the only one who liked the roughness. Kyungsoo liked it. He liked to hit and choke and tie people up, to make them sob and beg for more. Kyungsoo had always been a little twisted too. 

The reality of the situation had yet to fully sink in. Sehun had never even considered wanting Soo like this, but the heat and intent of Soo’s body, pressing so close, made Sehun’s head swim in the best way. He’d hooked up with a few men secretly over the past year. Just carefully kisses and sloppy handjobs with trainies and idols from other companies that had sworn their secrecy. No one from the group even knew. Not even Jongin. Especially not Junmyeon. This felt vastly different than any of those times. This was heavy and intense and surreal. He’d known Kyungsoo for years, but he’d never known him like this. 

“Do you like kissing me? Jongin loves my lips. He’ll do anything to convince me to let him kiss me. He’ll let me fuck his throat. He’ll kiss my feet. He’s going to be so mad when he hears you got to kiss me so easily.” 

“Y-you’re going to tell him about this?” 

“No baby, you are. I think it would be wrong for you to know his deepest secrets and not at least tell him you know.” 

“Oh…” 

Kyungsoo swiveled his hips sharply and Sehun gasped and wrapped both legs around Kyungsoo’s waist. Soo dropped to his elbows, still gripping Sehun’s wrists, so his lips brushed Sehun’s ear when he whispered.

“He likes it when I strip him naked and then fuck him with all my clothes on. I’ll dress him up sometimes. He looks so fucking good in nothing but leather straps or lacy lingerie.” 

Sehun arched up into Kyungsoo’s body, loving the solid heaviness of him. He imagined Jongin in all leather straps, bent over and pinned to the bed as Kyungsoo, fully clothed, pounded into him from behind. Maybe Jongin had a leather collar and a leash around his neck. As Kyungsoo thrust down, soft, needy moans kept floating from Sehun’s throat. Kyungsoo’s lips slid across his jaw to press gently to Sehun’s again, light, maddening touches.  
One of Kyungsoo’s hands let go of his wrist and slid down between their bodies to grab Sehun’s crotch, and Sehun jerked in surprise.

“Mmm, I almost forgot how big you were.” He squeezed and felt his way up Sehun’s shaft over his pants, and Sehun whined and grabbed Kyungsoo’s shoulder as blood rushed south. By now he was fully hard. “Jonginnie and I could have some fun with this. I’d tie you to the headboard so you could watch me ruin him. Maybe I’d edge him, get him worked up and then let him ride you till he came all over your chest.” 

Sehun thrust tentatively up into Kyungsoo’s hand, which disappeared after a moment to wind into Sehun’s hair, and then pulled hard. Sehun made a strangled noise and twisted his own fingers in the back of Kyungsoo’s shirt. Soo’s hips rested lightly on top of Sehun’s with just enough pressure to let Sehun know he was there, but not enough to bring him any pleasure. If Sehun wanted to get off, he would have to do it himself. 

Kyungsoo was clearly used to controlling people much taller than him. Even though their bodies didn’t line up, he still managed to make Sehun still feel small and helpless under him. His heart thudded in his chest. The tug on his hair had him panting through his teeth. Kyungsoo’s raw power made shivers run up and down Sehun’s spine. He was shaking. He was sure Kyungsoo could feel it. Satisfaction rolled off the man in waves as he steadily held himself above Sehun and pressed maddening, teasing kisses under his jaw. 

“Maybe I’d let Jongin fuck you. My baby never gets to top. He’d be so excited. I’d gag and blindfold you. Maybe him too, and then I’d tie you up and let him have you.” Sehun’s insides swooped as he imagined not being able to see or talk or move as Jongin pushed into his virgin body and had his way. He shuddered. “When he finished inside you and pulled out, I’d take over and fuck you senseless. I can go for a nice long time. But so can Jongin. I bet by the time I finished he’d be up for round two. And we’d keep going like that until we were both spent. Could take all night.” 

Heat raced down Sehun’s spine, and a loud whimper squeaked from his throat. His legs tightened around Soo’s hips, pushing their crotches harder together, and Sehun gasped at the pleasure and did it again. 

“Good boy. I knew you’d like that.” 

Sehun clutched at him with the hand that wasn’t still pinned by his head.

“You’d be so full of our cum. Maybe then we’d get you dressed make you go home to Junmyeon. You’d have to explain the wet spot between your legs, and why you couldn’t sit or stand or walk.”

“Soo…” Sehun moaned and twitched his hips up into Kyungsoo’s, trying to get more pressure and friction. 

“One time I got him off by talking about what we’d do to you. I told him I wanted to watch you two make out while I fingered you both at the same time. Maybe I’d handcuff you two together for the night.” 

Sehun blushed and bit his lip to keep quiet as he imagined how pretty they would be, tangled up in each other’s arms and moaning into each other’s mouths. Kyungsoo’s weight pinning him down felt so good. He couldn’t escape even if he wanted to, and the fact made heat curl in his gut.

“I told him I would dress you both up like kittens and tie little bells around your necks. They would jingle when I fucked you.” 

The hand in Sehun’s hair pulled harder, and the angle that his head was yanked back at forced his jaw open. Filthy desperate noises spilled from his lips unmuffled, and Kyungsoo chuckled as he nipped at the long line of Sehun’s throat. 

“You’re a virgin aren’t you, Hunnie?” 

“Uh—hah…hnnng…” 

“That was cute, baby, but...” his hand tightened again and Sehun whimpered in pain. “When I ask you a question, you need to answer. Are you a virgin?” 

Sehun whined and did his best to nod. 

“We better save your first time for something really fucked up then. Name whatever other members you want, and I bet we could get a gangbang together. I bet you’d love that. We could make it a party. The ‘Break Sehun In’ party. We’d lay you out and fuck you one by one. You’re so pretty, I bet most of the guys would love to pound your tight ass. Maybe two at a time, and then somebody in your mouth. We could stuff you so full of dick you’d feel us for weeks.” 

That made chills run up and down Sehun’s spine. Never in a million years would he be able to handle something like that, but the way Kyungsoo said it, low and sultry against his skin while Sehun jerked his hardness up against Soo’s hips, made Sehun’s breathless with need. 

“You’re going to be such a slut, aren’t you? You’re going to spread these pretty legs for anybody once Jongin and I teach you how.” 

Sehun whimpered and began rutting in earnest, because that was what he wanted to hear more than anything. Not that he was going to be a slut, but some indication that this was the start of something. They would do this again. He wanted to see everything Soo had described. He wanted to see Jongin fucked out and desperate. He wanted to see the extent of Kyungsoo’s powerful dominating side. He wanted to cling to Jongin while Kyungsoo drove him out of his mind. He wanted to kiss… to suck… to be used… 

Kyungsoo released his hair so he could reach down and ruck Sehun’s shirt up to his armpits, fingers flicking harshly over nipples, and Sehun cried out and curled in on the other boy, rutting harder. He made no effort to muffle his filthy, needy mewls. He wanted Kyungsoo to hear him like this. 

“Soo… Soo please I can’t… I want…” 

“What?” 

Kyungsoo lifted himself up off Sehun, making it harder to get friction, and Sehun protested frantically and tried to drag him back down. 

“Please! Soo I want you. I want you. I need… fuck—Ugh! I need your… I need to cum. Help me…” 

“Not until you tell me what you want Jongin and me to do to you.” 

Sehun’s head spun as Kyungsoo sank back down, just enough for Sehun to keep rutting. It felt good, so good, hot and intense, but not good enough.

“I w-want—ah! I want you guys to f-fuck me…” 

“I want details, Sehun.” 

Sehun let his head drop back onto the pillow in frustration, and glanced down to find Kyungsoo’s eyes locked with his own. Kyungsoo’s eyes were dark and commanding, full of indulgent amusement and lust. Sehun swallowed and shivered.

“Wh-whatever you want. Hnng—I want you to… tie me up and… do whatever you want to me…” He was so close. So fucking close that he couldn’t keep a steady pace, but he needed Kyungsoo’s help. “I want Jongin to fuck—to fuck me and… you too. Both, like—f-fuck soo. Like you said… Ah!” 

Kyungsoo abruptly dropped his full weight down on top of Sehun and began thrusting roughly against him, hard-ons rubbing together through several layers of cloth. The pressure had Sehun panting into Kyungsoo’s neck, whining with every breath. He tipped closer and closer to the edge. 

A hand skated up Sehun’s chest to roughly pinch his nipple, and that was all it took. Sehun wailed and arched up into Kyungsoo’s body, pleasure exploding between his legs and up his spine. Hot wetness coated the inside of his pants. 

The first thing he thought as soon as his dick stopped twitching was how much he wanted to free himself from the sticky prison that his skinny jeans had become. The second was that he felt weightless, though that was probably because Soo wasn’t on top of him anymore. Thoughts of taking shower and Jongin naked floated blissfully through his head, when all of a sudden the sound of a zipper brought him back to reality. 

He yelped in protest as he was suddenly yanked by the hair and found himself lying on his stomach, gooey wetness spreading out in his underwear, and his face in Kyungsoo’s crotch.  
“We’re not done, princess. You know what to do.”  
He pulled his cock out of his pants and rubbed the head across Sehun’s cheek and then across his mouth, precum smearing like lip gloss over his lips. Sehun looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes, to find Soo staring down at him with the same calm, predatory expression that he had seen earlier. Without another thought, he opened his mouth and let Kyungsoo slip inside.  
The head of Kyungsoo’s cock felt hot and heavy on his tongue, surprisingly tasteless, and wonderfully soft. He tested the give of the skin around the tip with his tongue and tried to force his jaw wider to take him in. He was surprised how little could actually fit.  
“You’ve got such a cute little mouth.” Kyungsoo traced a thumb along Sehun’s bottom lip where it was stretched around his dick. Sehun looked up at him again through his eyelashes, and felt Kyungsoo’s dick twitch in his mouth. “Suck, baby.”  
Sehun did as he was told, wincing at the slurping sound it made, but delighted in the precum that oozed onto his tongue. That was relatively tasteless as well. Sehun carefully bobbed up and down and sucked harder. Kyungsoo’s hand tangled in his hair and guided his movements, up and down at a steady pace, and Sehun sucked and focused on keeping his teeth away. 

Kyungsoo was clearly already close. He grunted quietly when Sehun did something he liked, and his breathing was labored and shaky. Sehun tongued at the slit and pressed back down, rubbing the head along the ribbed roof of his mouth. Kyungsoo’s hips jerked slightly and hit the back of Sehun’s throat. Sehun gagged, but swallowed it down and continued anyway.

Soo was quiet when he came. Just a few jerks of his hips, a hand tightening in Sehun’s hair, and a couple choked off gasps, and suddenly Sehun’s mouth was flooded with Kyungsoo’s cum. Sehun pulled off in surprise, only for it to splatter onto his face instead, across his lips and over his cheek, under his eye. It was hot and gooey and gross, and Sehun sat up while Kyungsoo recovered and tried to figure out what to do. If he wiped it off it would just get on his hands. He didn’t want to get it on the sheets or anyone’s clothes. Maybe he should have just swallowed. The same gooey grossness still coated the inside of his pants. There was a wet spot beginning to soak through. 

“Sehun…” Kyungsoo’s out of breath voice made him look up at the other boy. He suddenly felt dirty and embarrassed. He was covered in jizz, some of it dripping down his face, and he didn’t know what to do. It must have shown on his face, because Kyungsoo sat up looking worried. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m sorry, I should have warned you. I know you’re new to this. I’m sorry.” 

He grabbed him by the hand and tugged him gently off the bed towards the bathroom and got him cleaned up and changed, all the while being the squishy, gentle sweetheart that always curled under Sehun’s arm whenever they sat next to each other. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah…” 

“Do you feel clean now?” 

“Yeah much better.” 

“Come on, lets cuddle, okay?” 

Cuddling did sound good. Sehun needed some semblance of normal. The Kyungsoo he was used to was so different from the one who just held him down and whispered filth into his ear and then pushed his cock into Sehun’s only too willing mouth. He suddenly felt like there was part of Kyungsoo he’d been missing for all the years they’d known each other. Jongin too. Like after everything they’d been through; he still didn’t know them at all.

He tucked himself against Kyungsoo’s chest in bed, under the blankets, as Soo rubbed his back and played with his hair. He was glad Soo couldn’t see his face. 

“It’s not always like that.” 

Sehun tugged on Kyungsoo’s shirt to indicate that he was listening. 

“Jongin and I don’t always have sex like that. Only when we can afford the time. Sometimes we have slow, easy, vanilla sex. He even tops me sometimes. Sometimes I’ll give him a little spanking just to turn him on before we jerk each other off or something. We have some pretty extreme kinks, and they match up so it makes sense to do things with each other, but I think if we did them all the time it would only hurt us. We would never treat each other in real life like we treat each other in the bedroom. And I didn’t mean a lot of what I said earlier. All that stuff about you being a slut and taking your virginity and stuff. Dirty talk is just dirty talk.”

Sehun felt that sink into him with a gentle sense of relief. He probably knew all that already, but it was good to hear Kyungsoo say it. Jongin and Kyungsoo’s relationship was what it always was, just as strange and mystifying, but Sehun thought he understood their dynamic just a little more now. But that didn’t mean he had been missing some essential part of who they were up until now. 

“Sehun, please talk to me. You’re scaring me a little.” 

“Sorry hyung, it’s just a lot to process, I guess. I’m fine though. I just… I want to do this again sometime. If you and Jongin will have me… just… maybe ease me into it?” 

“Of course.” Kyungsoo relaxed against him and laughed. “Jongin will love to have you. He actually is a slut. If you thought what he does with me is bad, you should hear what he does with Taemin. Something about dancing with a vibrator up his ass and punishment if he messes up. I’m serious about you telling him about this though. Before we make any propositions. This is his big secret.” 

“Will he be mad that you told me?” 

“He’d be mad if I told Chanyeol and Baekhyun, but you? No.” 

Kyungsoo’s fingers pulled gently through his hair, reminding him that not long ago at all, Kyungsoo had yanked his head back and whispered all the ways he would ruin him. He shivered with excitement. 

 

Kyungsoo must have told Jongin something, because when Kyungsoo and Sehun entered the dorm again several days later, Jongin was sitting on the couch waiting for them. Sehun’s stomach immediately twisted itself in knots, despite Kyungsoo’s reassurance. Jongin stood and approached them with a forced, nervous looking smile. 

“Welcome back, guys.” 

Sehun gulped and stared at him, imagining him in leather straps, in lacy lingerie, in nothing but his golden skin, flushed and spread out and needy. And he remembered all the times Sehun had watched him laugh and cuddle and sleep against Sehun’s shoulder, just a giant teddy bear. And if Jongin wanted him, Sehun could have both. It was a little bit terrifying. 

“Kyungsoo hyung told me about what you guys… do together…” 

The forced smile disappeared from Jongin’s face, leaving only a raw anxiousness.

“Oh.” Jongin looked down at his hands, which were clasped in front of his chest, and Sehun didn’t know what to do next. “I-I’m sorry I should have told you. I know you tell me secrets and stuff but I d-didn’t want you to think I was weird. Um. I’m sorry.” 

He looked so fragile standing in front of them, shrinking back and and wringing his hands. Sehun wanted to say something, to make him feel better, but he didn’t know how. He never knew what to say, even in interviews. 

But even more then he wanted to say something, he wanted to touch. Ever since the night with Kyungsoo he hadn’t thought of much else besides how much he wanted to touch Jongin. 

He stepped slowly into Jongin’s space and slid a hand onto his neck. His skin was warm and soft. Sehun’s thumb brushed over his throat gently, caressing, and then he pressed lightly on his windpipe, just enough to be a little uncomfortable, and Jongin looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. His gaze flickered down to Sehun’s mouth. 

Sehun leaned in with a sigh and kissed him, lips molding together perfectly. 

Jongin kissed like no one he’d ever kissed before. He kissed like he danced, perfect and sultry and passionate. Sehun moaned into his mouth as Jongin pulled him closer by the hips. Their tongues tangled together as Sehun deepened the kiss, licking past Jongin lips. 

Kyungsoo hummed in appreciation from beside them. “You two look so fucking good together.” 

Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist and nuzzled into his neck, and Sehun caught Kyungsoo’s eyes. He looked hungry again. Sehun fought down a shiver.

“Let’s not give the dorm a show, though. Come on.” 

Jongin’s hand stayed on Sehun’s back like a promise as they picked up their stuff and moved towards their rooms. He was picturing Jongin in leather straps again. In leather straps and handcuffed to Sehun while Kyungsoo pushed into Sehun from behind and pulled his head back by the hair. He could have that. He was going to have that. The realization made his stomach clench with nerves, but also need and excitement. He’d always been a little twisted too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Lots of WIPs right now. I don't even know how many. It's hard to write in college, but I'm still managing somehow. Hopefully there will be lots more stuff soon.
> 
> I have a twitter! @M_M_Socks  
> mitchmatchedsocks.tumblr.com


End file.
